Talk:Music Albums
The fact that the older, removed tracks is misleading. They can almost all be found here: http://pinkushion.bandcamp.com/, and for free, no less. Someone should make amendments to this article to complete this. I'm sure a lot of fans would love to have a complete set. - Matthew Stewart And you couldn't have done that yourself? You even had the link. Anyway, done. Majutsukai 09:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Removed tracks removed Hate to say it, but all of the links for removed tracks are broken now. Anyone know where we can link them to? MNGoldenEagle 16:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :All of Bolin's tracks are archived here, and that's a semi-permanent link as well. --Pigbuster 21:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mannequin? I can't find the song "Mannequin" by Perry Sullivan (part of the combination for Crystamanthequins) anywhere. Does anyone have it/know if it even exists? Saiknohx 06:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Right here. --Pigbuster 09:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thanks a lot! Saiknohx 08:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::The link's dead :( Chirigami 01:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: The google was kind to me. Here's mannequin as of 12/4/12. -anon :::: The link is dead again. Got a new link? <3 Cheeseywiz98 (talk) 23:37, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::There you go! Carriagelion (talk) 00:37, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm having a baby and that baby is you Why is there no mention of Radiation's fml album? I'm afraid to add it in since I could be broaching that which may not be broached. Regardless, here are the homepage and a youtube channel featuring the tracks; http://super-villain.org/whywouldyoudothis/thebabyisyou.html http://www.youtube.com/user/SexyBrianPuppet :As far as I'm aware, it's not an official album, but something Radiation just made for fun. So it wouldn't really belong. :Also it's freakin' creepy. JordanTH 22:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Informative information? Besides the removed tracks there is basically nothing in this article that you couldn't just get from the MSPA bandcamp page itself. I was hoping to get useful information from the article. For instance, does anybody know why Vol. 5 has 65 tracks?! Does it contain all the music from 1-4 or what?! How many of the songs have actually been used in Homestuck and how many are just based on it? Is there a reason why Squiddles have their own album? Was that an April Fool's joke or something? I personally don't know any of this information or how to find out, but if anybody does know any useful trivia about any of the albums I think it would vastly enrich the article and make it worth having. Right now it could easily just be replaced by a link to the bandcamp. ................................... :Please sign your post next time, it's easier to seperate who said what like that. Vol. 5 has many remixes, which is possibly one reason why it is so big, it's however not like a merge of albums 1-4...if you listen to the songs (or read the list) you'll notice that quickly. There is a seperate page called Sound, that lists what music has been used in the actual comic. And the squiddles got their own album because they are awesome, it also was to flesh out the fictional TV show. 09:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan Album I'm not sure if Land of Fans and Music belongs here or not, but since the Holiday album, also from the Gaiden page, is on here, I've added it for now. If it's decided it doesn't belong, it can always be taken down; better too much information than not enough. Cerxi 00:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) "Unofficial" Albums * Land of Fans and Music * Homestuck for the Holidays * Tomb of the Ancestors Should they be listed at all? They're fan albums and are called unofficial on the site. If not removed, then shouldn't they have their own page under fanworks? Memoria-Pi 14:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) There are more removed tracks from Vol 8 The last track on Volume 8 is the midnight crew accapella now. The link earlier in the talk to Mannequin is dead too ;n; Since I'm anonymous I don;t want to edit anything 20:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to make an acount to edit. Anonymous user are welcome to edit too. I would edit something in about it on the page myself, but while I enjoy the homestuck music alot I am not an expert on it to the extend where I would remember what songs are missing.bitterLime 21:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Miasmajesty Does anyone have a clue as to why this song was free before? Aepokk Venset 05:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :The original release was glitched up so they re-uploaded it and made it free so anyone who purchased it could get it without paying again. The Light6 06:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-used songs Should we add the original names of the tracks of Colours and Mayham Universe A and B? I guess it's a little showing honor to the original artists. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 10:53, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say so, yeah, as long as we have sources on them. Also maybe it should be a unique section? Or maybe just listing the original name next to each song would work better, I'm not sure... 23:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) C&M A: 1. - 2. Rust Servant / Handmaid of DeathHandmaid/Damara 3. Bronze Rebel / If I Were Like Rufio Tavros 4. Gold Pilot / The Green Odyssey (Noir?) 5. Iron Infidel / Hymn of the SignlessSignless/Kankri 6. Olive Scribe / Theme of PM With Ring(Resurrection) 7. Jade Mother / The Real Heroes Kids 8. Teal Hunter / Bete Blanche PM 9. Cobalt Corsair / Original name not known, but assigned to Hussie 10. Indigo Archer / Mechani% of VoidEquius 11. Purple Tyrant / V.s Gamzee / An Invincible Demon English 12. Violet Mariner / Heirstrike John 13. Fuchsia Ruler / Witc)(ing )(ourCondesce/Meenah 14. - 15. Rust Maid / Apocalypse MaidAradia 16. Bronze Page / Fidusspawn (Adventure Lies) 17. Gold Mage / Playtime is Over Dirk 18. Iron Knight / Caw Caw Motherfuckers Davesprite 19. Olive Rogue / Air for Electic Bass Jade 20. Jade Sylph / Rainbow DrinkerKanaya 21. Teal Seer / Pumpkinsniffle PureeTerezi 22. Cobalt Thief / Luminous Serenity 23. Indigo Heir / Dirk's Dersite DirgeDirk 24. Purple Bard / Paradox Remnantassigned to a proper character 25. Violet Prince / The Fallen King King 26. Fuchsia Witch / Jake's ThemeJake 27 - 32. unchanged As you can see, only 6 out of 32 songs were already assigned to the character they were meant to: Handmaid of Death, Hymn of the Signless, Witc)(ing )(our, Apocalypse Maid, Rainbow Drinker and Pumpkinsnuffle Puree. C&M B: 1. - 2. Green Ghost / Cosmic SurgeonDoctor remix 3. Orchid Horror / Dersite Lamentand Derse, which is made to an Rose only 4. Red Disk / Ebonyk AttyreHephaestus 5. Blue Atom / The Middle Of Something Truly WonderfulJade 6. - 7. Cyan Beast / The Windy Thingnot the other song 8. Pink Cat / Void HopperRoxy 9. Orange Hat / BreakdownUnknown 10. Emerald Terror / Hellmurder IslandJake 11-32. unchanged As you can see, only 4 out of 10 tracks were already assigned to the character they were meant to: Cosmic Surgeon, The Middle Of Something Truly Wonderful , Void Hopper and Hellmurder Island NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 10:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :While I am basically taking this at face value as fact, it'd be really nice to have the sources too, if available. Anyway, this is really cool, but the alpha trolls weren't introduced yet (besides Meenah, Aranea, and a young post-scratch "Damara" as the Handmaid), so I'mnot sure why we're saying, to use a specific one, Signless/Kankri, when it's clearly for Signless. Witc)(ing )(our obviously includes Meenah, though. :Okay about halfway through writing that I found somewhat of a source on the forums, which pointed out to me that the albums actually included the original song names and their original characters in the download. I downloaded both, so I can see it directly (plus there's trivia!) so I guess that's as official as it's gonna get. 22:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Olive Scribe remix? When I searched Olive Scribe in Youtube, and found one(Click the one at the top or that one just under the first one), it says by 'Music'(Show more in discription) : 'The Suicide of Virginia Woolf' by June 1974. Actually, as you listen to that song(here is the link: http://www.june1974.com/track/the-suicide-of-virginia-woolf) from 01:00 to 01:47 (Just before and when the drumming in Olive Scribe begins), from 02:42 to 03:00 and 04:48 to the end it very much looks like 00:12 to 00:48 of Olive Scribe(Then the drumming starts, but you can hear the melody of the points stated above in 'The Suicide of Virginia Woolf' vaguely in the backgound). I know Olive Scribe was first Resurrection for PM(as stated above) and never realised that Youtube said it was another track, named 'The Suicide of Virginia Woolf' by June 1974, that sometimes very much looks like Olive Scribe. So, here the question is: Could Olive Scribe be a remix of 'The suicide of Virginia Woolf' from June 1974? 14:07, October 21, 2014 (UTC) (I personally still like Olive Scribe more) 14:14, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'm really not sure why you went to the lengths of making all those edits, especially to describe which Youtube video it was and the video's description, and especially when you were already providing a link, but anyway. I definitely hear a very distinctly clear resemblance at 1:00, so it could be, especially since the song in question was released in 2010. It might be by the same artist, to be fair? But otherwise this might be another case of music plagiarism. Though I'm not sure remixes count? :Looking into it... June 1974 is definitely not the same person as the musician here, charredAsperity / DJ Magnum. Bottom line, it's probably definitely a remix, but it might not have been legally done. 16:10, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Should we add it? 08:38, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :::No, not only is it unproven speculation, but it could be regarded as slander/libel if untrue. If you suspect an artist of a song released on a Homestuck album of remixing a song without permission or giving credit you should report it to What Pumpkin, not post it on the wiki. - The Light6 (talk) 08:55, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::What's slander/libel? 09:10, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::wikipedia:Defamation - That should explain both what it is and why I won't let it be on the wiki. - The Light6 (talk) 09:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) The crux of the matter is that we really don't know for a fact either way, and like Light said, posting this would be a bad idea. Putting speculation in the articles is bad enough, it'd be worse if we were falsely accusing someone of intellectual property theft. Also like Light said, bringing it to the attention of WP really is the best option, and we shouldn't do anything without a response from them. I've already begun talking with them, so it's under control. 17:06, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :For some reason, it really fits Disciple in a way. It's fine you'll contacy charredAsperty. Keep me informed ~(=^. .^) 09:06, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I've contacted her on DA. She says that the parts are just very much alike, but I don't believe that. 13:09, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, and she also said that she often takes some parts of some songs, and didn't know it was from June. 18:38, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :::At the very least you could provide a link about someone saying something. In any case you initially said that you contacted her and she denied any connection to the song. The talk page is meant to discussing improvements to the page, and I've already explained about how any speculated ideas about IP infringement are not appropriate for the wiki, if the artist at one point has denied it then that really closes the matter. If Aepokk has talked to What Pumpkin then this discussion has nothing to do with the wiki and should not be here. - The Light6 (talk) 02:57, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Just a funny thing Made of Time sounds like Cobalt Corsair with a Teal Hunter ending. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC)